


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dark Magnus Bane, Demon Magnus Bane, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's Random People, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Restraints, Unconsciousness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Alec grinned as he watched his prisoner strain against his blessed metal restraints. They had also drugged him so his magic wouldn't work. 'It was cleverly done,' he thought.All their work had paid off in the end, they had taken out and captured the Downworlder's leader, Magnus Bane. High warlock, and Prince of Edom.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743709
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to littlefandom, who without her, this wouldn't have been written.

Alec grinned as he watched his prisoner strain, struggle and yank against his blessed metal restraints. They had also drugged him with a special concotion they had finally perfected so his magic wouldn't work. _'It was cleverly done,'_ he thought. The warlock would not be able to escape.

All their work had paid off in the end, they had taken and captured the Downworlder's leader, Magnus Bane. High warlock, and Prince of Edom, and the other realms his father, Asmodeus, controlled. Many people had died to get to where they were now, but it had been worth it with the successful outcome being the best they had hoped for. 

He gestured to the guard standing at attention for the cell door to open. Alec stepped inside the cell, smirking slightly. His prisoner was strapped to a metal chair, and had blessed iron shackles around both his feet and ankles. "Comfy?" Alec asked, smile twitching up the corner of his lips as he moved to stand a few feet away from Magnus's sitting form. 

"Unchain him," Alec commanded, and a soldier by the door entered and removed the chains tying the warlock's hands behind his back. Another soldier enetered and set two glasses and a crystal bottle down onto a table. Alec nooded at them and they left the cell, standing at attention by the door.

Alec went to the table and poured the wine into the two glasses. He offered some o the warlock, who just glared. He rolled his eyes, and set the extra glass down with an audible sigh. He took a long sip of the wine and watched the warlock.

Magnus stared back, his features twisted into a glare. His brown skin looked pale, as if all the color had washed out in the glaring bright light. Alec took another sip. "You have lost Bane. We won" Alec said as he took another sip, this one longer. "We have won back most of the land you stole, we have captured most of your army," Magnus smiled. "We will kill them." Magnus's smiled widened until he was grinning.

Alec frowned, it seemed like the leader of the Downworlder's did not care for his men's lives. He took another sip, draining the glass.He set it down onto the table, and leaned back against the table. It's only a matter time until we have taken Edom." Magnus chuckled at that.

Suddenly enfuriated, Alec backhanded the warlock across the face, annoyed at his comfort. Growling low in his throat slightly, Alec stepped back breathing hard. Magnus stared back, his slit pupilled eyes bright, his smile still as sharp as before.

Shaking his head in disgust, Alec turned to the door, but his knees buckled the moment he tried to walk. He blinked as he stumbled forward, bracing himself against the table. "What's going on?" he asked looking towards the soldiers, his words starting to slur. One of the soldiers came in, but offered no help to Alec. Instead he moved to unchain the shakles at the warlocks's legs.

Magnus stood and closed the distance between him and Alec, guiding him to the chair. "You really didn't think you'd captured me that easily? We have spies you see. Though Ragnor was worried that you'd recognise your own sedatives," he said as the soldier who must be Ragnor lifted up one of his glass vials.

Alec stared at his empty wine glass. Magnus's still full and untouched. Magnus saw the moment Alec realised his own mistake, and grinned at the turn of events that had played out successfully in _their_ way.

"You filthy little Downwo-" his words slurred together and his muscles spasmed as he tried hard but unsuccesfully to fight the sedatives in his system. Magnus straightned his shirt as Alec fought to stay consious. Even as his face fell slack, his lips curled into a snarl. "I hope you've enjoyed this small victory of holding me captive" Magnus called back over his shoulder to Alec as he walked out the door, Ragnor hot on his heels. "It'll be your last victory."

..

Only after a few minutes did the alarm ring, but it was already too late for the Shadowhunters. With their general locked up, and all their cpatives free, they stood no chance, they only rushed to their deaths.

Magnus stretched his long fingeers, rings flashing in the bright witchlight, and closed his eyes. He reached out for the life running through the advancing Shadowhunters veins. When he raised his hands, they all froze in place. They seized as he clenched his fist, ripping their spirits from their confines of flesh and bone and muscle. A smile spread across his lips as they fell into the dirt, 'where they belong,' he thought.

Nothing could stand in his way. They had taken over the Guard, their enemies strong hold. They were now the winners. They were victorious.

  
The Downworlders had finally won.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short  
> Hope you liked it :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
